Someone like you
by CaitlinKaran
Summary: Tony y Pepper comienzan un romance, el cual los llevara por lo nuevo y lo desconocido. Con ello, conocerán que para ser completamente felices hay pasar por perdidas y dolor.
1. Arriesgarse a lo nuevo

**Hola linduras, esta es mi primera fic de Ironman, la verdad siempre ando escribiendo pero nunca me anime a subirla. Espero que la disfruten, les prometo actualizar pronto...**

**Ningún**** personaje me pertenece, salvo los que invente.**

**Chapter 1: Arriesgarse a lo nuevo**

Mientras en alguna azotea proxima a la Expo Stark. Alli se encontraban Tony y Pepper besandose, era un momento que para ambos el tiempo se congelo solamente existian ellos y nadie mas, deseaban guardarlo para siempre.

-Esto debia haber ocurrido hace tiempo, no? - dijo Tony - O no es asi? - mientras atraia a peper mas hacia su cuerpo, solamenten el traje de Ironman los separaba de sus pieles.

-Que quieres decir con que debia haber ocurrido? - "Tal vez no tendras en cuenta aquella fiesta que me sacaste a bailar con un vestido sin espalda" penso Pepper.

Tony puso una cara de desconcierto - Aquella noche en la cual lucias un hermoso vestido, que hacia juego con tus ojos y resaltaba la intensidad de tu mirada que por cierto fue regalo de tu humilde servidor aqui presente - Tony hizo una pausa - Te saque a bailar, fuimos al techo por un poco de aire y baje a buscarte un martini extra extra seco con tres aceitunas -

Pepper no podia creer lo que habia escuchado, Tony recordaba a la perfeccion aquella noche como ella, era muy extraño en el recordar esas cosas "cursis", como el solia llamarlas.

-Que extraño que tu Srta. Potts no recuerdes aquella noche como yo -

-La recuerdo como si fuera ayer - susurro Pepper - creo que me podrias hacer recordar un poco no? - esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-Jugando conmigo Pepper? - ella asintio levemente con su cabeza.

Se quedaron mirandose por algunos minutos en silencio, se podia a llegar a percartar el ruido de las sirenas de los bomberos llegando a la Expo, hasta que el telefono de Pepper rompio todo el silencio que inundaba la azotea.

-Debo contestas- Tony asintio - Es Happy...Hola Happy, estas bien? Natalia esta bien?... Si estamos bien... Tony esta aca conmigo, no por suerte no le paso nada...si yo estoy bien... Estamos en una azotea proxima a la Expo... la verdad no se como describirte como llegar...Tony dice que estamos a ocho cuadras de la entrada principal de la Expo... Ok te esperamos-

-No creo que entre en el auto con esto- golpeando su pecho.

-Y quien dijo que irias conmigo?- Tony al escuchar eso puso cara de nadie mas que el ponga sea gracioso.

-Yo digo ademas no debes estar sola - la cara de Pepper se transformo "Sabra lo de Hammer?" fue su primer pensamiento. Tony con su pulgar le acaricio la mejilla -No quiero que estes sola, quiero estar con vos, nunca mas quiero estar lejos de vos... nunca mas-

-Oh Tony!- Pepper no podia creer lo que escuchaba, Tony Stark hablando de esa manera - Hace cuanto hubiese querido escuchar eso - se lanzo a sus brazos -no te imaginas desde cuando soñe que esto pasara - Simplemente se besaron.

Se separaron - Debemos bajar a mi pesar lo debemos hacerlo - Tony tomo a Pepper en sus brazos y en menos de 2 segundos ya estaban pisando suelo firme, volar en velocidad supersonica hizo que a ella se le revuelva el estomago.

-No no me pidas que vuelva a volar con vos, la proxima lo voy hacer a la antigua -

Tony no pudo contener la risa -Se te revolvio el estomago? -

-Si, y no te rias que a mi no me da risa- En eso llego Happy - Entonces te veo en california -

-Para! como en california? -al parecer estaba un poco preocupado - Tengo un departamento aqui, recuerdas? - con el dedo indice señalo a Happy - Llevala al departamento - Te veo en unos minutos Pep, voy a ver si anda la plataforma de la expo asi me saco este hermoso y sexy traje - Despego en su velocidad supersonica habiual en la que volaba.

Pepper subio al auto y Happy lo puso en marcha

-Entonces al departamento Happy-

-Ok, alla vamos, al depto -

Una cantidad impresionante de bomberos, ambulancias y policias se dirigian hacia la Expo, el trafico era un desastre, Pepper amaba New York pero odiaba el trafico que habia y con este problema peor. Happy dejo a Pepper en el departamento que se situaba en la 5ta avenida, Al subir al piso 10 estaba el lujoso departamento de Tony, para ser exacto era el Penthouse de Tony. Al abrir la puerta de entrada sobre la mesa que estaba a menos de medio metro de distancia habia una carta...

_**Pep... Sabia que esto podia llegar a pasar, bañate, usa mi ropa, prepara algo rico para cenar. Tony**_

Pepper esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, entro a bañarse y como era de espera se tuvo que poner la ropa de Tony, una remera negra de AC/DC y un short negro. Se dirigio hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comida, se encontraba Tony con dos copas de champange en la mano

-Tony?- pregunto extrañada - woow, que rapido llegaste -mientras se acercaba a el.

-Vine por las calles laterales, Park Ave es un desastre, tanto desastre pudo ocasionar los drones de Hammer? - me entrego una copa de champange - sin contar el club de fans de Ironman me detuvo para sacarme fotos y firmar autografos, sin contar que muchas chicas quisieron besarme- Tony bebio un largo sorbo de su copa -Que hermosa te queda esa remera, te hace muy sexy, demasiado sexy. Te hare hacer varias que digan I love Ironman y mi cara -

Se sentaron en los sillones y la cara de Tony se transformo

-Debemos hablar -

-De que?-

-De esto-

-Esta bien- Pepper sintio miedo - hablemos Tony-

Pepper tenia miedo, el miedo la invadia, temia que dijera que lo que sucedio en la azotea habia sido un error, se sentia como una adolescente desde que conocia a Tony se sentia atraida hacia el. Un tipo que volvia loca a las mujeres, mayormente a ella, arrogante, inteligente, gusto en la buena musica, lindo y no lo importaba si tiene la plata que tiene o no tuviera nada, ella lo amaria como fuera.

-Pepper- tomo su mano -Somos grandes- Peppe quizo interrumpirlo -dejame continuar, esto me cuesta demasiado... ok sigo, se que somos grandes, debemos ser felices, seguir sueños, formar una familia, no se las miles de las cosas que hacen las personas de nuestra edad- Pepper no podia creer que Tony estaba hablando -Quiero dejar aquella vida desperdiciando cada minuto, bueno no del todo. Pero descartar la joda de todos los dias, estar con miles de mujeres sin importar los sentimientos de una -Ella no podia contener la emocion -de aquella mujer que me conoce mejor que nadie, sabe lo que me hace mal, lo que me gusta y lo que no- Ese no era Tony, no era su Tony, en realidad si pero se encontraba hablando desde el corazon- Sabras de quien hablo, no? -Pepper nego con su cabeza -Aquella mujer es mi madre, o sea la que le dio la vida a este cuerpo totalmente sexy - Pepper al oir aquellas palabras quedo atonita -No mentira, eres tu Pep- dijo con media sonrisa- hay que ponerle un poco de risa a esta situacion, no? -sus ojos no podia contener la emocion -Quiero tener algo serio Pep, quiero probar cosas nuevas, enfrentar los obstaculos que me ponga la vida, quiero arriesgarme a lo nuevo, a lo desconocido y quiero hacerlo con vos mujer-

La emocion que tenia Pepper no se podia describir

-Yo tambien quiero Tony - dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, se acerco hacia el -Quiero intentarlo Tony- una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Pepper -es muy extraño pero realmente quiero, aunque el mundo este encontra de lo nuestro, quiero- Tony seco con delicadeza aquella lagrima que caia por la mejilla de Pepper.

-No llores, no me gusta verte llorar- mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

**Bueno, espero que les guste. Es la primera fic que subo. La idea de escribir sobre Tony y Pepper me surgio en la hora de Quimica (odio Quimica y nunca presto atencion) y bueno deci subirla para compartirla con uds. Dejen Review, su opinion sirve muchisimo para seguir desarrollando las historias. Las ideas locas van a ir a surgir con el tiempo, aun no tengo nada concreto para el futuro de estos dos tortolos (?) hahah. Nada mas, que tengan una linda tarde/mañana/noche o lo que sea:P**


	2. Manhattan, el único testigo

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el primer cap, la verdad estaba nerviosa no se porque pense que a nadie le iba a gustar pero bueno me alegra un monton de que les haya gustado. Este cap de surgio el dia viernes (o sea ayer) en la hora de Derecho, quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga que junto a ella lo armamos para poder subirlo hoy. Bueno, nada disfruten**

**Ningun personaje me pertece.**

**Chapter 2: Manhattan, el unico testico**

-Yo tambien quiero Tony - dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, se acerco hacia el -Quiero intentarlo Tony- una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Pepper -es muy extraño pero realmente quiero, aunque el mundo este encontra de lo nuestro, quiero- Tony seco con delicadeza aquella lagrima que caia por la mejilla de Pepper.

-No llores, no me gusta verte llorar- mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

-Es de felicidad Tony, no te preocupes-

-Uff, menos mal- Tony solto a Pepper- No soy muy buen consolador.

Tony abrazo a Pepper, pero esta se separo de el con una mueca de asco.

-Un buen baño no te haria nada mal... hueles asquerosamente horrible- mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-Ser el salvador del mundo hace te hace transpirar, sabias? Y como Tony Sex-simbol Stark soy Ironman o sea-

-O sea nada- Pepper decidio interrumpirlo- Anda a bañarte

-Pero mama- Tony hizo una especie de puchero- No quiero-

-Tony dejate de joder y bañate dale, no te vas a morir por darte una simple ducha- dijo Pepper mientras trataba de levantarlo del sofa.

-Bañarse y morir, esa es la cuestion- trato de sonar poetico.

-No da risa, dale Tony- mientras caminaba a la cocina- voy a preparar algo de comer-

-Que aguafiestas sos Pepper-

-Un placer- Con una sonrisa de placer

Pepper se puso a cocinar con lo que habia en el departamento, mucha comida para un plato exquisito no habia pero se las pudo ingeniar para hacer un omelette de jamon y queso acompañado de tomate cherry y rucula. Tony al sentir el aroma proveniente de la cocina se acerco para ver que era lo que Pepper se encontraba cocinando, se puso por detras de ella y comenzo a besarle el cuello, eso la hizo extremecer.

-Tony, dejame terminar de cocinar-

-Mmm, huele delicioso- poniendose junto a Pepper- Que es?

-Omelette de jamon y queso, con tomate y rucula- ella lo miro- lamento informarle señor Strak que en su cocina no se encontraban muchos alimentos para hacer un plato de primer nivel pero algo es algo- levantando su dedo indice- si le falta algo, le sobra cariño- Pepper no pudo contener la risa que estallo en una carcajada.

-Sinceramente no se de que te reis- seriamente -la verdad no se que es lo gracioso-

-Luego soy yo la aguafiesta, anda a ponerte algo de ropa que ya esta la comida- hizo una pausa -y muero de hambre-

Al terminar de cenar

-Sabes lo bueno de no ir a cenar a fuera? -Pepper nego con su cabeza- Que puedes besar al chef de propina-

Asi Tony beso a Pepper primero fue un beso suave y tierno, pero fue tomando cada vez mas intensidad hasta se convirtio en algo salvaje, Pepper de un segundo a otro enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tony, en un juego de besos y caricias el le quito la remera, segundos despues ella se la saco a el; de un segundo a otro Pepper se encontraba tratando de desabrochar el pantalon de Tony, sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, sus cuerpos sudaban, solo eran ellos y Manhattan.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar Tony vio a Pepper durmiendo placidamente junto a el. Quiso prepararle algo "especial" asi que se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, bueno a lo que se podria llamar desayuno. Quiso prepararle unos waffles, acompañado de huevos revueltos y cafe.

-MIERDA!- dijo tratando de batir la masa para los waffles- No! pero la put* madre!- se le cayeron dos tazas, al golpear el piso hizo un gran estruendo que logro despertar a Pepper.

-Tony?- Dijo desde la habitacion- que fue ese ruido?- aun con voz de dormida- se tapo con la sabana y se dirigio al cocina a ver que era aquel ruido- pero que?... que es todo este desastre? Tony?-

-Nada solo recogia las tazas rotas- le mostro las piezas de la procelana.

-Pero, que es todo este desastre? Parece un chiquero la cocina- rodeo la barra que los separaba.

-Ah si eso, pasa que paso el Sexy, chico Playboy de Tony Stark- dijo con cierto tono de grandeza- quise hacer el desayuno- mientras servia cafe en otras tazas- bueno si se lo puede llamar desayuno- Pepper rozo sus labios con los de Tony

-Es muy lindo de tu parte- trato de sonar dulce- pero la cocina no es lo tuyo- sonando seria -y lo digo en serio-

-wee, tampoco para tanto, salvo al mundo, soy sexy, soy multimillonario. No pidas tanto mujer- Pepper no pudo contener la risa -Que pasa? Es la verdad mujer-

-mmm no se, pero me rio porque tenes toda la cara sucia- tomo un par de servilletas de papel y le limpio la cara- ahora estas mucho mas presentable-

-Siempre estoy presentable, aunque solo este de boxers, es que soy Ironman - dijo mientras se subia a la mesa y ponia sus manos sobre sus caderas tratado de imitar las tipicas poses de los superheroes -Es que soy genial-

-Si, como digas. Bajate- de un momento a otro su voz tomo un tono serio -Ahora-

-Te digo que sos una aguafiestas- bajandose de la mesa

-Lo se, desde chiquita soy asi y no pienso cambiar-

-Proba un poco de mi cafe- pasandole una taza.

-mmm no gracias, no quiero morir joven- esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es una buena excusa- mientras Pepper sacaba algo de jugo de la heladera la tendre en cuenta-

En eso sono el celular de Tony, era Flury que teniamos un encuentro en uno de los cuartes de S.H.I.E.L.D, luego de cortar con Nick, Pepper salio de la ducha y encontro a Tony ya preparado para salir.

-A donde vas?-

-Me tengo que ir, es urgente-

-A donde?- fue confuso para ella.

-Con Nick y Natasha-

-Ahh, quienes son?-

-Larga historia... Te veo en un rato- Tony le dio un beso a y salio directo a su encuentro con Flury.

**Bueno este fue mi segundo capitulo con colaboracion de mi mejor amiga, este cap es para vos loquita te adoro. **

**Sinceramente nunca lei comics, solo lei mangas y las historietas de Yo, matias (que viene detras del diario del domingo) pero me gustan mucho las pelis de Ironman y digo que Gwynethh Paltrow es una grosa esa mina! Bueno en cuestión me sirvio mucho los tips que me tiraste **_**SPKBLUE **_

**El tercer cap tengo mas de la mitad escrito, asi que no voy a tardar nada en subirlo. Ademas tengo vacaciones del cole asi que voy a tener tiempo de escribir y escribir. Nos vemos en el proximo cap. **

**Es mucho pedir Review? hahaah :D**


	3. Loca

**Gracias a todos por leer, sinceramente me encanta saber que opinan de esto. Y la verdad me puse a leer lo que me escribio **_**Lyn-shirayuki **_**y si me falta como ir mas adentro (?) o algo asi, asi que me puse a reescribir este capitulo. Les digo sinceramente que me cuesta mucho escribir de una forma mas formal los dialogos de Pepper, porque es como que no encuentro palabras, ya que no es de una forma en la hablo o pienso como lo dira, asi que tenganme paciencia.**

**Les cuento por tarde bastante en actualizar, resulta que el domingo 15 mi mama me dio la sorpresa de que mis vacaciones de invierno las ibamos a pasar en Disney, se la tenia bien guardada la mujer! me sorprendio porque ya habiamos ido en Enero de este año por el regalo de mis 15 años (Aunque ya habia cumplido 15 el año pasado pero yo queria pasar año nuevo en NYC y luego ir a Disney) y me habia dicho nada de viajes hasta el 2013 que te vas a Sudafrica con el Club (me voy a jugar Hockey a Sudáfrica, un sueño hecho realidad). Asi que nada fue muy lindo volver a Orlando, estoy mas que feliz y me estoy cagando de calor igual vale la pena hahahahahah. No me quiero volverrrrrrr a Argentina, amo USA, igual falta unos cuantos días mas para que vuelva, así que nada esto lo escribí entre noches y noches que no estaba cansada. :D y aca va mi tercer capitulo, no tuve mucho inspiracion para el titulo pero disfruten y acepto criticas de todo tipo!**

**Chapter 3: Loca**

Despues del encuentro con Flury, Tony llamo a Pepper para informarle e en cuatro horas debian estar en Washington para entregarle un conmemoracion a Ironman y Rhodey.

-Dale Pepper, te necesito alla. Me das suerte- Tony le insistia via telefonica- No seas mala onda, che-

-Esta bien, si es necesario, ire pero antes necesito ir a comprar algo de ropa-

-Usa mi tarjeta- se estaba por despedir -compra algo sexy de cuero y al cuerpo. Te quiero- Pepper rodo sus ojos

Pepper salio en busca de algo de ropa en The 5th Avenue, se compro algo sencillo pero serio y apropiado para ceremonia; al estar lista fue con Happy al aeropuerto La Guardia, donde los esperaba Tony en la pista de aterrizaje junto al jet.

Luego de la ceremonia, Pepper decidio ir a esperar a Tony en la parte trasera del lugar. El saco una camara fotografica del bolsillo de su saco, insistiendole a Pepper que se sacaran una foto para recordar aquel momento. Al principio se negaba, pero despues no le quedo otra mas que aceptar, se sacaron varias fotos, en una salia abrazados, en otra Tony besandole una mejilla a Pepper y otra al reves, en otra estaban inflando los cachetes, otra haciendo caras feas y en la ultima dandose un beso.

-Son perfectas- dijo Pepper mientras Tony iba pasando las fotos.

-La verdad que si- dijo mientras apagaba la camara -me gustan mucho, vamos te invito a almorzar y volvemos a casa, te parece?-

-Me parece perfecto- mientras beso a Tony.

El vuelo hacia Malibu fue muy tranquilo, Tony cayo vencido por el sueño, Pepper al notarlo en sumo silencio comenzo a buscar la camara de Tony para tomarle un par de fotos durmiendo, le causaba mucha ternula verlo dormir.

Al llegar a la Mansion Strak, le volvio a insistirle de irse a

queria hacer cualquier cosa por no ocuparse de temas de la empresa. Pepper le informo que le devolveria el puesto de CEO, aun mantenia las misma palabras que habia dicho en la noche anterior, trataron de llegar a un acuerdo, ella seria la vicepresidente de Industrias Strak y el seria el CEO, bueno haria el intento porque Tony era como un tiro al aire nunca se sabia con que iba a salir. Cuando los medios se enteraran de este descision, revistas, canales, paginas de internet estarian al borde de explotar y cuando salga a la luz su relacion ese si que seria EXPLOTAR.

_Varios dias despues..._

Tony se dirigio a la oficina de Pepper, esta estaba llena de papeles en su escritorio, carpetas en orden de una gama de colores que iban del mas claro en medio de una crisis por una mala tanda de productos Pepper estaba al borde de estallar y Tony le insistia que se relaje, que se tome unos cinco minutos y porque no charlar un rato? Hasta que Pepper se canso de que Tony no este haciendo nada mas que solo estar molestandola.

-BASTA TONY- la voz de Pepper se transformo- Acaso notaste que intento trabajar?- se encontraba seria -Dios, no cambias mas Tony. Sos grande ya, alguna vez pensas en "madurar"? Alguna vez pensas en la compañia?-

-Obvio que me preocupo por la compañia- se llevo el dedo indice a su barbilla -dejame pensar "madurar" como vos decis, no la verdad que estoy bien asi

-Ah si? Entonces dime cuando lo hiciste realmente?- no hubo contestacion por parte de Tony- Nunca lo haces, siempre dejas el trabajo a los demas- se cruzo de brazos -Solamente entras a tu oficina prendes la X-box y te pones a jugar hasta que el mundo necesito de Ironman o cuando sea tu horario de salida. Basta Tony me canse-

-Hey para! Que te pasa Pepper?- Tony hizo una pausa -Te vino o que onda mujer?-

-Es que me canse, sigo haciendo el mismo trabajo o quizas el doble que hacia hace unas semanas atras- Pepper cayo en la ultima frase que habia dicho Tony -Que dijiste? Si me vino? Que desubicado-

-Te entiendo Pepper- Pepper trataba de ignorarlo- Capaz tengas razon pero...-

-CAPAZ TENGA RAZON?- interrumpiéndolo -Claro que tengo razon-

Tony cada que trataba de arreglarla la embarraba mas, decidio irse a su oficina dejando a Pepper con las palabras en la boca. Esto provoca mas la ira de ella, logro que lo siguiera para seguir discutiendole.

-Pero quien te creer que sos para dejarme hablando sola como una loca- hizo una pausa -Porque seas Ironman y tengas el apellido Stark no te da ningun derecho a dejarme hablando sola-

-Para, para Pepper... que te pasa?... Estas loca?... Te levantaste malita?...Que onda mujer, calmate un poco!-

-Loca? me dijiste LOCA?- Elevo mas el tono de su voz.

Tony se canso de oir la discusión sin sentido de Pepper, asi que decidio tomarla por la cintura y de un solo impulso la levanto y puso todo el peso de ella sobre su hombro derecho.

-Te ordeno que me bajes- comenzo a patalear- bajame, bajame ahora Tony- dando pequeños puñetazos en la espalda de Tony.

Tony simplemente la ignoro y la llevo al baño, alli cerro la puerta con llave Pepper le ordenaba que la dejara salir pero Tony la callo de un beso bruto y salvaje.

-Aténgase a las consecuencias Señorita Potts- volviendola a besar mientras trataba de bajarle el cierre de la falda.

-No creo que sea lo apropiado aqui Tony- tratando de resistirse

-No me importa- comenzo a besarle el cuello.

-Tony, basta- mientras trataba de resistirse.

-Un rapidito matutino y fue- mientras se desabrochaba la camisa con ayuda de Pepper.

-No nada, Tony- trataba de resistirse pero le era imposible

-si, si, si- sacandole la camisa a Pepper.

Pero Pepper se aparto -ni te ocurra hacer un chupon en el cuello-

-Por que?- Volviendola a tomar de la cintura- me encantan como te quedan mis chupones-

-Porque no, no me gusta a mi-

-Ay, bueno esta bien-

Tony comenzo a besarle el cuello, mientras sento a Pepper en una especie de mesa marron donde habia toallas y un par de articulos de baño, alli Pepper se abrio de piernas permitiendo que Tony la penetrara, el ya dentro de ella comenzo a mecerse cada vez mas rapido produciendo gemidos en Pepper, pero ella comenzo a morder su labio inferior para no dejar escapar aquellos gemidos. Sus respiraciones comenzaban agitarse, un par de gotas de sudor mojaban la frente de Tony y un grito agudo de parte de Pepper, ya no podia contener mas sus gemidos.

Minutos despues Tony decidio acabar, rapidamente se vistieron Pepper se arreglo el cabello y decidieron salir. Algo inesperado se encontraba en el despacho de Tony.

**Bueno, debo admitir que saque inspiracion de donde no habia porque muchas ideas no se me ocurrian, les prometo que a partir del capitulo cuatro va a tomar otro rumbo asi que bueno xP. Para escribir escenas de sexo no soy muy buena, recuerden que soy nueva en esto y ademas me da como cosa escribrir sobre ese tema, no se porque es algo natural pero bueno ya me voy a ir adaptando vemos en el otro capitulo! **

**NO SE OLVIDEN DEJEN SUS REVIEW! **


	4. Friday

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aca les subo el cuarto capi ayer fui a Magic Kingdom y quede hecha miercole y hace como dos minutos me levante, hoy dejamos el dia libre para quedarnos en la pile del hotel.**

**Wooow! Gracias a todos los que leen este no se como lo podria llamar... disparate? hahahah bueno en cuestion no se que onda, pero la fic tiene bastantes Views y re gusta eso pero me saca que no dejen un Review, aunque sea ponga el :D que se yo pero no les cuesta nada un Review. Si no dejas tu Review esta noche te va a aparecer Bloody Mary te va a jalar de las patas (?) ok no :P. Disfruten!**

**Chapter 4: Friday**

Al salir del baño se encontraron con Rhodey esperandolos, lucia su tipico uniforme al parecer se encontraba un poco avergonzado por presenciar ese momento. La cara de Pepper se transformo y al instante se puso roja, Tony actuo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Lindo show hermano- dijo Rhodey estrchando la mano con Tony. -Oi todo-

Pepper no sabia como reaccionar y se oculto tras la espalda de Tony, parecia una niña ocultandose luego de hacer alguna travesura y acababan de descubrirla. Se sentia totalmente avergonzada su primer pensamiento fue _"Tragame tierra" _pero le resultaria imposible.

-Si me disculpan seguire con mi trabajo, nos vemos luego Tony- con nerviosismo.

-Te veo en la noche- Tony le planto un beso a Pepper

-Me voy a cenar con Meryl y mis sobrinos, luego hablamos- emprendio camino hacia su oficina. -Adios Rhodey- queria salir cuanto antes del despacho de Tony, lo mataria por convencerla. Ella queria mantener la relacion en secreto lo mas tiempo posible, no queria que nadie, ni en la compañia y muchos menos los medios de prensa se enterara ya se comenzaba a imaginar los titulares _**"DE ASISTENTE A CEO Y DE CEO A NOVIA DEL JEFE" - "VIRGINIA POTTS Y SU ROMANCE CON TONY STARK" - "IRONMAN INICIA ROMANCE CON SU ASISTENTE"**_y miles de titulares mas. _Basta Pepper, concentrate en tu trabajo_ fue su pensamiento, tomo asiento y trato de concentrarse en las miles de carpetas y papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio hasta que su jornada laboral terminara.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Tony, Rhodey y el se encontraban hablando...

-Asi que va encerio esto con Pepper?- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

Tony puso sus pies sobre el escritorio -Pareces una vieja chismosa-

-Esta bien no te pregunto mas nada... solo di Si o no, me preocupa la vida de mi casi hermano-

-Bueno esta bien, no me hagas unas sesion de psicologia porque no va con mi onda- realizo una pausa - pero si va encerio, bueno de parte de mi parte si- Rhodey miro a su amigo con una mira de como le confesara la verdad -Quiero tener algo serio y hacer las cosas bien con Pepper, ademas como que siempre le tuve ganas y bueno ahora me las estoy... como se dice... sacando-

-Tony- interrumpiendolo -Pobre de vos si la haces algo malo a Pepper, no se lo merece. Es una buena mujer-

-Ya se que es una buena mina, ademas esos dotes que tiene no los tiene nadie. Viste ese buen trasero que tiene-

-Bueno Ton basta!- volviendolo a interumpir -no vengo para hablar de los dotes de tu... como se podria llamar?.. novia- casi al susurro.

-Callate!- le tiro con una bola hecha de papel que tenia por encima de su escritorio -No se te puede contar nada-

-No me contaste nada, yo solamente me entere... escuchando sus gemidos de placer- al terminar la oracion puso una mueca de asco.

Tony rodo sus ojos -Que necesitabas Rhodey?-

-Ah si eso!, me preguntaba ya que es viernes y hace mucho no pasamos salidas juntos... que te parece?-

-Ir a un bar y embriagarnos hasta el amanecer? dejame pensar... bueno vamos-

-Genial, pasa por mi a las 8-

-Acaso no tenes auto?-

-Recuerdas los drones de Hammer? Bueno destruyeron mi auto y aun no me compre uno-

-Ah mira vos y a mi que? yo recuerdo que nunca devolviste mi traje-

-Algun dia lo hare. Entonces a las 8 te veo hermano- estrecho su mano con Tony.

Por la noche, Pepper se preparo para ir a cenar junto a su hermana, sus sobrinos y su cuñado. Era una cena simple pero siempre su familia para recibirla a ella se vestian formalmente, asi que opto por un vestido negro que dejaba sus hombros al desnudo, le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, sus tipicos zapatos de la suela roja, color negro, su pelo lo dejo suelo, su maquillaje no fue muy llamativo, arriba de aquel hermoso vestido negro se puso un tapado blanco. Fue conduciendo hasta la casa de su hermana, al llegar alli sus sobrinos las recibieron con un hermoso abrazo, amaba ver la sonrisa de aquellos dos pequeños.

-Virgi!- grito emocionada su hermana -Te extrañe nena!- abrazandose, un abrazo sincero y puro de amor de hermanas.

-Aw, yo tambien te extrañe hermana-

-Como has estado linda?- mientras se dirigian hacia dentro de la casa.

-Dentro de todo bastante bien, vos como seguis?-

-Mejor que nunca- cerro la puerta de tras de si.

-Y Peter?- sacandose su saco y dandoselo a su hermana que esta lo guardo en el guardarropa.

-Cocinando... amor llego Vir- pegando un grito para que se oiga en la cocina. Peter, se acerco para saludar a Pepper, cruzaron un par de palabras y volvio a la cocina -Pondre la mesa, quieres algo de beber? Vino? Agua? Jugo? Algo?-

-No gracias, estoy bien-

-Tiaaa mira lo que te hice- dijo una pequeña voz infantil mientras Pepper se sentaba en el sofa blanco del calido living de su hermana.

-Es muy hermoso, Susan- mientras lo observaba el dibujo que le obsequio su sobrina.

-Es horrible, no le mientas tia- dijo otra voz pero mucho mas gruesa mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Callate Jimmy- esobozo la pequeña que lucia un vestido rosado acompañado por unos zapatitos blancos

-Es hermoso Susan, me encanta, Gracias hermosa- y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña -Y vos no seas asi con tu hermana-

-Asi como?- dijo el joven que se encontraba junto a ella que vestia un jean gastados, una remera negra con el logo de The Who! y unos zapatillas DC negras con detalles en rojo.

-"Asi como?"- imitando la voz del adolescente lo que provoco la risa en la pequeña Susan -No seas malo con tu hermana, tu tambien dibujabas asi o quizas peor-

-Como sea- prendiendo la tv -es verdad que trabajas para Ironman?- casi al susurro para que su hermana no escuchara, Pepper asintio -Woow! es el chabon mas crack que conozco y que onda?-

-Chabon? Crack? Que esa manera de hablar, que te enseñan estos dias en la escuela?- Pregunto Pepper tratando de entender el dialecto del adolescente.

-La verdad, no se. Nunca presto atencion-

-Mmm y las notas como van?-

-Que se yo... creo que bien-

Mientras tanto Tony se arreglaba para salir de joda con su fiel amigo Rhodey, mucho no tenia que arreglarse, se puso uno de sus tipicos Levi's gastados, una remera de Black Sabbath y una de sus zapatillas Converse con la cara de Ironman. Fueron a bar de malibu, bastante concurrido por ellos, al llegar alli Tony fue avalanzado por un cantidad de chicas que querias sacarse fotos con el, al cual accedio a un par por otro lado muchas le pedian autografos, por ejemplo en la frente otro en el pecho, en la cintura.

-Si me disculpan me ire a tomar unos tragos con mi hermano Rhodey... por cierto esta soltero mujeres!- lo dijo gritando para que todo el lugar escuchara.

Y asi comenzaron con su noche, Tony habia ordenado un Martini seco, luego siguio con un Manhattan, la noche en el **White Harte Pub** transcurria rapido, conocido por pasar la mejor musica y tener los mejores y exclusivos tragos de la zona. El lugar comenzaba a descontrolarse, aun mas cuando comenzo a sonar **Smells like teen spirit **de Nirvana, aquella cancion daba comienzo a la verdadera fiesta, la fiesta en la que todos se olvidan de todo y se concentran en beber y eso hizo Tony se olvido de todo y paso su noche bebiendo, bailando con todos era un Tony feliz y pasado de copas. Por su parte Rhodey trataba de levantarse a alguna chica y asi lo hizo coqueteo con una chica alta, tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos marrones alrededor de unos 30 años.

La noche en la casa de Meryl paso muy tranquila, cenaron, rieron con las anecdotas que contaba Peter, con los disparate que salian de la cabeza de la pequeña Susan y bueno por parte de Jimmy no esperaban mucho, era un chico de poca palabras, en realidad el preferia salir a bailar con sus amigos antes de aquella cena familiar pero era lo que habia.

Las horas habian pasado, el reloj marcaba las 4 de la madruga, la familia de Pepper se encontraban el acojedor living, Susan se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de su tia, Jimmy en uno de los sillones blancos perdido en su celular, Meryl y Pepper estaban sentados junto a Pepper. Alli estaban hablando de sus anecdotas cuando eras jovenes, Meryl interrogaba a su hermana sobre su vida amorosa pero esta se negaba a responder, Susan quedo dormida sobre su tia.

-Bueno sera hora la acostar al pequeño mounstro- dijo Peter acercandose a Pepper para llevar a su hija a su dormitorio.

-No te preocupes Peter, la llevo yo- acomodando a su sobrina para poderla llevar hacia su habitacion. -Tercera puerta a la izquierda verdad?-

-Asi es Vir- dijo su hermana -Jim, si quieres ir a dormir puedes irte-

-Crei que nunca dirias eso! Aleluya- se arrodillo como alabando a sus padres, lo que provoco la risa de ambos -Igual voy a esperar para saludar a la tia-

Al entrar Pepper con Susan en brazos vio todo el cuarto de la niña que era rosado con detalles en violeta oscuro, como las cortinas, las sabanas, tendio a la niña en su respectiva cama y beso su frente. alli la quedo contemplando por unos segundos, corrio algunos mechones rubios que caian sobre su cara. Mientras camino a la puerta vi sobre un escritorio muchas fotos, en las cuales aparecia ella en mas de una foto siempre ellas sola.

Susan amaba a su tia, aunque amara a su mama a veces queria que su tia fuese su mama, se sentira segura cuando estaba junto a ella, cuando le preguntaban que queria ser cuando sea grande, respondia que queria ser como su tia Virginia.

Al volver al living se despidio de su sobrino y volvio a conversar por unos minutos mas con su hermana y su cuñado hasta que una llamada inesperada la soprendio.

_**...Rebotín rebotán, de la vera vera land de la pista a la cabina cuantos bichos tiene encima… tengo los dedos supersensitivos, tengo los ojos de Darín y en esta danza soy rey sin corona, y en esta danza que no tiene fin, yo voy saltando sin par, voy a quedar, voy a quedar como ali...**_

La musica sonaba a todo lo que daba, la gente se desontrolaba. Eso si que era una verdadera fiesta, Tony no dejaba de tomar, a Rhodey lo habia perdido de vista desde hace horas, seguro se habia ido con la chica que trataba de levantarse. Se queria ir a su casa pero en aquellas condiciones no podia manejar, asi que decidio llamar a Pepper.

_**...y yo soy clop, el nuevo chico top, arranco el miércoles saliendo de la oficina. Y todo el mundo saltando contento, porque allá afuera te espera el país y yo me llevo al compás, d.j. sin paz y desde acá veo berlín...**_

Pepper contesto el telefono en la cocina, penso que a Tony le habia ocurrido algo grave porque no la llamaria a aquella hora hasta que simplemente lo escucho y se dio cuenta que estaba pasado de copas, no tuvo mas remedio que ir a buscarlo se disculpo con su hermana y su cuñado por irse tan rapidamente pero le habia surgido un inconveniente con su jefe, decidio que mas adelante le contaria sobre ellos a Meryl. Media hora despues llego al bar, al entrar varios hombres se le habian acercado pero ella los habia rechazado, no encontraba a Tony por ningun lado y eso le preocupaba fue hasta la barra y alli lo encontro bebiendo de una botella de wiskey, sin pensarlo se la saco y la dejo a un costado.

Comenzo a buscar la forma de sacarlo de alli sin que descrubrieran que eran ellos y asi lo hizo. Saco a Tony sin nigun inconveniente. Ya en el auto lo sento a Tony en el asiento del co-piloto, al subir Pepper al auto el vio como el vestido se le subia dejando visibles sus muslos.

-No te queda chico ese vestido?- Al hablar Tony desprendio un olor a acohol.

-Si vas a vomitar hazlo pero por la ventana, no quiero que ensucies mi auto-

Al llegar a la mansion Stark, Pepper subio a Tony a su habitacion mientras este cruzaba un brazo al rededor del cuello de ella y ella pasaba su brazo al rededor de su cintura. Lo acosto con disficulta, en realidad lo desplomo en la cama, le saco los zapatos y lo arropo tal como un niño.

-Quedate conmigo- dijo entre sueño -Es tarde para que vuelvas a tu casa Pep-

-No me puedo quedar Tony y tu necesitas descanzar- mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Necesito a alguien que me cuide, capaz me ahogo con mi propio vomito... sera un cargo de consiencia para vos Pep- Ella sabria que lo conveceria.

-Ok, me quedare... si necesitas algo estoy en la habitacion continua si?- Era demasiado tarde Tony ya se habia quedado dormirdo. Ella rozo sus labios con los de el y en susuro dijo -Te amo-

**Bueno, que les parecio el capitulo 4? Disfrute armandolo!, creo que es bastante largo (?). Acepto opiniones de todo tipo, ademas necesito crecer en esto. La cancion que puse se llama COMO ALI y es de mi banda favorita LOS PIOJOS, ya no existen mas, se separaron :( pero bueno el sexy cantante formo otra y eso me encanta! hahahaahhaha. **

**REVIEW? es por una buena causa**


	5. Fuga

**Chapter 5: Fuga**

Al dia siguiente Tony desperto con resaca, como los viejos tiempos. No recordaba lo que paso la noche anterior, se preguntaba como habia llegado a su casa y mayormente a su cama sin haber estado con nadie, olio olor a comida recien hecha y ruidos de platos en la cocina se dirigio alli que es lo que estaba pasando, su cabeza estaba por el explotar; al llegar a la cocina se encontro con Pepper preparandole el almuerzo, vestida con la ropa de el. Ahi recordo que habia llamado a Pepper para que lo vaya a recoger.

-Que paso con el hombre serio que iba a dejar las "jodas"?- realizo con sus manos exageradamente el simbolo de las comillas -Tony Stark volvio a sus andadas? -mientras servia jugo en cada vazo.

-Shhh no grites mujer, se me parte la cabeza-

-No te esto gritando- con su voz pasiva.

-Ok, dormiste bien?- tratando de cambiar el tema mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugp.

-Ajam... bastante bien, tu?-

-Yo que?... ah si, creo que si igual no recuerdo nada- elevando sus hombros como si no importara -Tienes planes para hoy?-

-Capaz- dijo con un tono misterioso

-No puede ser!- dijo Tony mientras leia las noticias en su Ipad.

-Que no puede ser?- la cara de Pepper de habia transformado.

-Hammer- Pepper se estremecio al escuchar aquel nombre de un momento al otro las ultimas palabras que le habia dicho Hammer cuando se lo llevaban arrestado comenzaron a repetirse dentro de ella una y otra vez_"¿Crees que me creaste un problema? Yo te voy a crear uno. Nos vamos a ver muy pronto" _la mirada de Pepper se habia perdido en aquellas palabras -Pepper- Tony la llamaba pero ella seguia perdida en aquellas palabras -PEPPER- dijo gritando.

-Ah- volviendo si -Que sucede?-

-Que te sucede a vos? estabas asi- comenzo a imitar la cara de Pepper con un poco mas de espanto.

-Nada porque me tendria que suceder algo?- poniendose un poco nerviosa

-Esta bien mujer, tranquila... Que te parece si hacemos algo hoy?-

-No terminaste de decir que sucedia con Hammer- Pepper necesitaba saber que sucedia con Hammer pero a la vez le atarraba saberlo.

-El lunes sera el juicio, capaz deberia ir-

-NO!- Pepper lo interrumpio con un grito

-Por que no?- con un tono de preocupacion

-Debes trabajar, recuerdas?-

-No creo que vaya- Pepper lo miro con cara de desacuerdo -Esta bien, ire a trabajar-

_Meses despues_

La relacion de Pepper y Tony cada vez se iba poniendo mas seria, Pepper aun mantenia su postura de que nadie debia enterarse, nada debia filtrarse en los medios, sus encuentros eran tanto en la casa de Tony como en la Pepper, a veces surgia un viaje de negocios y lo tomaban como unas pequeñas vacaciones ocasionales. Tony estaba comenzando a adaptarse a tener una novia que durara mas de 12 horas, en realidad nunca tuvo una novia siempre sus "romances" fueron de una noche y nada mas, su relacion parecia la dos adolescentes peleaban constantemente, casi nunca llegaban a ningun acuerdo pero se amaban, se amaban profundamente, aunque Tony no sea muy demostrativo.

Era una noche con probabilidades de lluvia para California, era bastante raro que lloviera al menos que no sea en un set de filmacion con un equipo de efectos especiales. Pepper se disponia a cenar sola ya que Tony habia salido de viaje con asuntos de Ironman, se sentia extraña como si algo malo llegase a pasar, el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con pequeños refusilos, Pepper no le atraian mucho las tormentas, decidio prender la tele mientras leia el libro _"Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres" . _Su departamento era bastante acogedor, tenia un gran ventanal con una de las mejores vistas, sillones blancos, era algo que Pepper le encantaba, los sillones blancos de cuero, una mesa de madera color negro, separado por una puerta estaba la cocina no era ni muy pequeña ni demasiado grande y en su cuarto era algo especial para ella, tenia una ventana bastante amplia que brindaba otra posibilidad de apreciar la vista de la ciudad, su cama de dos plazas, su ropero que estaba incrustrado en la pared y un sillon rojo por debajo de la ventana.

-Se acaba de confirmar que el empresario Justin Hammer al que le dieron siete años de prision por los atentados a la ciudad de New York en la Expo Stark, se escapo a las 18:30 hs del dia Jueves del corriente año, aun hay varias sospechas de como ha sido su fuga pero varios informes nos han dicho que logro fugarse con la ayuda de un policia al cual estan interrogando en estos momentos- la cara de Pepper al oir aquello su cara se comenzo a poner paliba, sus manos le temblaban -Volvemos contigo John- decidio apagar el televisor, aunque era una mujer hecha y derecha que no se dejaba rebajar por nadie se sentia aterrada.

_Varias horas antes en la prision estatal de la ciudad de New York_

Hammer se encontraba repasando su plan que habia planificado a la perfeccion durante casi cinco meses, queria destruir a Tony, hacer sufrir a Pepper. Le prometio que se volverian a ver muy pronto, casi seis meses habian pasado de los siete años que le habian dado, sin embargo habia logrado llegar a una clase de acuerdo mutuo con uno de los policias que trabajaba alli que el dia Jueves 18 de septiembre seria "liberado" con ayuda de aquel policia que a cambio recibiria una muy buena paga.

El trabajo fue hecho a la perfeccion Hammer logro salir sin que nadie lo notara, a un par de cuadras de la prision lo estaria esperando una camioneta que lo llevaria al lugar que el desease, el lugar elegido era California, aquel policia habia conseguido hacerle documentos falsos, como el Documento nacional de identidad, pasaportes, entre otras cosas su nuevo nombre era Andrew Jerrod, su plan daria comienzo apenas ponga un pie en california, queria vengarze y volver a Pepper, tal como le habia prometido. Aunque la odiara, por alguna forma de llamar, se sentia totalmente atraido hacia ella desde el primer momento que la habia conocido, eso era uno de los motivos porque odiaba a Tony. Tony siempre lograba cautivar las mejores mujeres, las atraia y luego las abandonaba, cada vez que veia a Pepper y Tony juntos percataba como disimuladamente Pepper lo miraba con otra mirada.

Al abordar la camioneta se cambio la ropa de aquella prision por algo mas a su habitual atuendo, le habian conseguido un jean oscuro, unos zapatos y una camisa azul, Hammer se habia imaginado uno de sus habituales trajes de etiqueta pero se tendria que conformar con eso. Emprendio su viaje a California, de a momentos se imaginaba a Tony suplicando por su vida o a Pepper pidiendo que no le haga daño a Tony.

En el departamento de Pepper ella daba vuelta y vuelta en la cama tratando de consiliar el sueño, se sentia insegura en su casa, necesitaba asegurarse, necesitaba oir la voz de Tony pero a lo mejor estaba ocupado y no queria molestarlo. Trato de cerrar sus ojos pero el sonido de una llamada entrante en su celular la hizo sobresaltar y asustarse al ver su telefono vio que era Tony...

-Hey Pepper! dormias o te fuiste a algun bar a beber hasta vomitar- dijo Tony con su voz ironica.

-Hola Tony- al escuchar su voz comenzo a tranquilizarse -estaba intentando dormir pero no puedo-

-Que pasa? Extrañabas al sexy Tony?- del otro lado de la linea, Tony levanto la barbilla en forma de orgullo.

-Un poco...-

-Un poco nomas?-

-Como crees tonto, claro que te extraño... y mucho-

-Yo tambien pero mañana por la noche creo que estoy volviendo-

-Si?... Que bueno-

-Claro, moririas de tanta espera, no? jajaj- Tony de verdad la extrañaba, casi una semana habia estado fuera de la ciudad por el tema de Iniciativa Vengadores a Pepper mucho no le gustaba la idea pero tampoco ppodia apartar a Tony ni Ironman de sus labores con la ciudad -El tiempo como esta por alla? Aca hace frio y mucho, los golpes duelen mas de lo normal-

-Esta por llover, caen refusilos cada dos por tres-

-En california y no estas en un set de filmacion? que extraño..-

-Tony te necesitamos aqui, tienes que ver esto- se escucho por detras de Tony.

-Que sucede Bruce? No ves que hablo con mi chica, hombre-

-Es importante- Bruce mostraba impaciencia.

-Mas te vale-

-Pep, te debo dejar... el deber llama. Mañana te veo, prepara algo rico de cenar si?-

-Ve mañana nos veremos- ambos estaban por cortar -Te amo-

-Yo tambien Pepper- ambos colgaron.

Pepper se sentio un poco mas segura al haber hablado con Tony, aunque aun tenia esa presion de que Hammer habia huido tanto ella como Tony corrian peligro pero mayormente ella. Dio un par vueltas mas en la cama y por fin cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

El vuelo de Hammer se habia retrasado por la tormenta que se estaba por soltar en cualquier momento en california, habia logrado pasar sin ningun problema nadie logro reconocerlo su plan ya no tenia marcha atras.

-Te vere pronto Virginia Potts- dijo en susurro mientras observaba una revista en la que habia salido Tony como uno de los personajes de del año.

**Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! hahaha bueno aca esta mi quinto cap!. Espero que les haya gustado, lo termine de escribir hace unos cinco minutos maso menos. Volvi a mi casa a eso de las 7 de la mañana y lo peor de todo es que mañana se terminan mis vacaciones y tengo que volver al colegio paareeen! lo mas lindo me dieron siete trabajos practicos para hacer de los cuales no hice ni uno, me van a rompen el traste! hahahaha bueno, bueno espero que les haya gustado y estoy muy feliz de todas las personas que leen MIL VECES GRACIAS!. Ademas les cuento estoy muy feliz con el debut de Argentina en los juegos olimpicos jejej bueno ahora si me voy, nos vemos en el proximo!**

**Pero no les molesta dejar un REVIEW? NO ES MUCHO PEDIR. OPINEN, DEN IDEAS PORQUE HAY DIAS QUE NO TENGO INSPIRACION Y ME SACA ESO, PONGAN UNA CARITA FELIZ, NO SE PERO AL MENOS UN REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

La mañana en California era con mucha humedad, causa de la tormenta que habia caido en la noche anterior. El vuelo de Hammer recien se habilito en esa mañana, el vuelo duro hora y media aproximadamente. Tony terminaba con su tarea con los Vengadores, la cual habia sido un exito habia una ultima reunion antes de que cada uno tomara su camino, en la sala de reuniones Natasha se encontraba informando los nuevos acontecimientos ocurridos.

-Anoche, al rededor de las 18.30hs Justin Hammer, lo recuerdas Tony? al parecer escapo de la prision de Nueva York- Decia Natasha mientras Tony posaba sus pies sobre la mesa.

-Hammer? El de industrias Hammer? el de las armas?- insinuo Clint y Natasha asintio.

-Escapo? Hammer? Justin Hammer?... Estas segura Natasha?- Tony lo tomo a modo de chiste.

-Si al parecer lo ayudo un policia o al menos eso comentaron-

-Hammer no tiene esa capacidad para huir- Tony aun no creia que Hammer habia logrado hiur -Estas segura que el Hammer que todos conocemos?-

-SI TONY, ESE HAMMER!- Interrumpio Bruce, cansado de oir lo mismo -Pero que nos incluye a nosotros?-

-Solo les informaba, esta en todas las paginas web y creo que esto incluye a la srta. Potts.

-Pepper? Porque tendria que ver algo Pepper en esto?- dijo Tony sin comprender. Al parecer Pepper no le habia contado de aquel "espectaculo" que habia montado Hammer cuando se lo llevaban detenido.

-Quien es Pepper?- le susurro Thor casi en secreto a Bruce.

-La novia-

-Tony tiene novia, desde cuando?- se unio Clint a la conversacion.

-Desde hace como cinco o seis meses- continuo Bruce.

-Le duro mas de doce horas? Increible!- dijo Clint, Thor no comprendia acerca que de mas de doce horas ya que no conocia como era la personalidad de Tony con las mujeres.

-Hey! podrian dejar rumorear... gracias- dijo Steve interrumpiendolos -Continua Natasha-

Natasha le dedico una sonrisa de un "gracias" y continuo hablando -Creo que Virginia no te ha comentado que Hammer le dijo que se vengaria, se que esto no me incunbe pero creo que deberias saberlo- Tony al principio lo tomo en forma de chiste pero al ver la cara de Natasha se dio cuenta de que no era para tomarlo en chiste.

Tony tomo su telefono celular y se disculpo para salir de la sala, decidio llamar a Pepper en la primera llamada no atendio, en la segunda tampoco, en la tercera tampoco comenzaba a preocuparse y volvio a intentar por cuarta vez, cuando estaba por corta ella respondio.

-Tony que paso?- Pepper salia de ducharse.

-Eh... no... nada- por un segundo parecio aliviado pero aun le preocupaba Pepper.

-Estas bien?- Dijo Pepper mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-Yo? Pufff estoy de 1000!- con su ironia de siempre -Vuelvo antes, paso por tu departamento y que te parece si...- Tony no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque Pepper lo interrumpio.

-Tony estan llamando, esperame un segundo- Pepper apoyo su telefono celular en el hombro y con la otra mano libre tomo el telefono del portero electrico- Diga?...Ah si,si... esta bien... subi- colgo y volvio a hablar con Tony -Disculpa era Meryl, que me decias?-

-Quien es Meryl?- Tony realizo una pausa -Te decia que si te parece salimos a cenar-

-Meryl es mi hermana Tony, diez años que nos conocemos y bueno nada dejemoslo ahi... salir a cenar?- Pepper quedo sorprendida a la propuesta de Tony.

-Meryl? crei que se llama Cindy...Sipi, me cansa la misma rutina...cenar en tu o mi casa, mirar una pelicula o algo de television y luego nada.. Vestite bien a las nueve paso por vos, ah Pepper...-

-Si?-

-Cuidate mucho... nos vemos esta noche- Aunque Tony no era demostrativo con sus sentimientos, mostraba cierta preocupacion hacia Pepper, temia que algo le pasara mientras el no estaba.

Media hora mas tarde la reunion junto a los Vengadores daba final, cada uno volvia hacia su rumbo, Thor a su planeta, Steve a New York, Bruce se iba a Punta Cana y Tony volvia hacia Malibu en su traje, necesitaba bañarse, estar en su taller con su musica, relajarse pero Pepper no podia salir de su mente; de las 24 horas del dia, pensaba en ella unas 12. La llevaria a cenar y no le importaria que los reconocieran o que los fotografiaran juntos. Por otra parte si era necesario para protegerla pondria seguridad Strak, haria lo que fuera por ella.

Por su parte Pepper no fue a trabajar ya que su hermana habia llegado de sorpresa a visitarla, pasaron una tarde juntas como en los viejos tiempos. Meryl siempre sintio desde que su hermana comenzo a trabajar con Tony la estaba perdiendo poco a poco, odiaba al tipo de persona como Tony, con su caracter arrogante, creerse el mejor por el hecho de ser multimillonario, Pepper sabia todo lo que pensaba a su hermana acerca de Tony pero no le importaba por primera vez en su vida dejaba a un lado a la mujer correcta, la organizada y se arriesgaba a algo que sabia que seria un camino dificil por recorrer. Al caer la tarde, Meryl se despidio de su hermana y decidio comenzar el camino hacia su casa.

A los pocos minutos que su hermana salio, comenzaron a golpear la puerta del departamento de Pepper -Ahora que te olvidaste?- dijo mientras abria la puerta.

-Virginia, tanto tiempo- Pepper al verlo quedo atonita, se puso palida -Aun no te has olvidado de mi, no?-

_**...Read between the lines of what's fucked up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone...**_

-Que queres?- A Pepper le recorrio un escalofrio por la espalda al verlo frente a ella. Trato de cerrar la puerta pero Hammer fue mas audaz y la detuvo.

-Es de muy mala educacion cerrarle la puerta a tus invitados en la cara-

-Vos no sos mi invitado- Hammer entro al departamento de Pepper a la fuerza -Que mierda queres?-

-No me gusta que seas grosera conmigo Virginia, si no te hice nada- mientras daba una vista panoramica al departamento de Pepper, sobre una mesa vio un par de fotos de Pepper junto a Tony, pero no parecian unas fotos de amigos sino mas bien de una pareja. Tomo uno de los cuadros negros que protegian las fotos -Que linda fotografia- Pepper se acerco hacia a el y se la quito.

-Que queres?- poniendo la fotografia por detras de su espalda.

-Vine a cumplir con mi prometido- Pepper sintio un escalofrio en su espalda -Siempre cumplo con lo prometido- mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

-No se que hablas- trato de sonar indiferente mientras retrocedia.

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo- Apenas Hammer termino la oracion, Pepper huyo hacia su habitacion encerrandose.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la rubia sentia miedo, queria abrir la puerta y ver que Hammer ya no estara alli, sus manos le temblaban, estaba palida y sentia panico por primera vez en su vida. Queria huir, tenia dos posibilidades una era llamar a Tony y entretener a Hammer hasta que el llegara o escapar por la ventana, lo cual haria si no viviria en una piso 9 . Le quedaba la opcion uno, llamar a Tony pero no queria ser la mujer en apuros que necesitaba que la salven. Con sus manos temblorosas marco el numero de Tony.

Mientras Tony sobrevolaba por el pais a velocidad supersonica tratando de llegar a Malibu lo antes posibles le entro una llamada -Señor tiene una llamada de la Srta. Potts, desea atender?- dijo Jarvis.

-Obvio Jarvis- Jarvis acepto la llamada -Hey! Pep sucede algo?-

-To-Tony, te necesito- con su voz un poco temblorosa -Ha.. Hammer hu-huyo de la prision y es...esta en mi casa- dijo casi en susurro para que no se oiga.

-Que? Como que esta en tu casa?... vos donde estas?

-En mi habitacion... sinceramente no se que hacer...-

Tony la interrupio - Ok tranquila yo en 10 estoy llegando-

-Virginia no hagas esto mas dificil, sabes que si metes a Tony en esto le iba va a ir bastante mal- Pepper cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente, sabia que ninguna opcion era correcta. Ella se metio en el problema, ella iba a solucionarlo, no iba a escapar, no iba a gritar. Respiro profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, observo su habitacion por una ultima vez, se dirigio a su mesa de noche y obsevo sus fotos junto a Tony y su familia. No sabia si seria la ultima vez que los veria asi que decidio capturar esas imagenes en su mente y salir a enfrentar lo que le esperaba -No te voy comer, solo quiero que hablemos como personas civilizadas que somos- decia Hammer mientras Pepper abria la puerta de su habitacion y la cerraba detras.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.. ve al grano, que quieres?-

-Que quiero?- dijo Hammer mientras se acariciaba la barbilla -Venganza, causarte problemas, en fin. Quiero que la pases mal Potts, como yo la pase en esa prision de mala muerte... Ademas mujer! no sos el tipo de Stark-

-Y cual es el estilo de Tony?- dijo la ojiazul mientras trataba de poner fin a la conversacion -Al menos que tu lo seas, cosa que dudo porque Tony le gustan las mujeres... cosa que no si a vos tambien- dijo casi con el mismo sarcasmo que tiene Tony.

-No te pases de lista conmigo Virginia...-

-No veo el problema, si no dije nada de malo o acaso fue verdad?-

-Me cansaste...Chicos entren- dos hombres de piel oscura irrumpieron dentro del departamento de Pepper -Bueno vayamos al grano- aquellos hombres se pararon por detras de Pepper haciendo que ella comenzara a desconfiar -Vamos a tomar un cafe yo invito-

-No gracias estoy bien-

-No te pregunte te ordene, chicos hagan lo suyo- Uno de aquellos dos hombres tomo a Pepper por la cintura haciendo que esta comenzar a tratar de zafarse, pero le era imposible -Vamos a dar una vuelta... larga vuelta- las ultimas palabras las dijo en susurro.

_**Este cap es muy corto a mi parecer. Y MIL DISCULPAS PERO DESDE QUE EMPECE DE NUEVO LAS CLASES ESTOY DE ACA PARA ALLA Y SIN GANAS DE NO HACER NADA, asi que tenia menos inspiracion que un perro en una cancha de bochas (? hahahahah bueno esta bien. SI QUIEREN DE CASTIGO ME CORTAN UN DEDO, ME ARRANCAN ALGUN TENDON LO QUE QUIERAN PERO EL Proximo cap de viene re POWER! Hoy 13/08 es el dia internacional del Zurdo, asi que feliz dia a mi y a todas las personas zurdas que estan leyendo (si soy la unica, soy anormal hahaha). **_

_**DEJEN REVIEW O ME ENOJO (?)**_


	7. El Beso

Chapter 7:

Hammer se habia llevado a Pepper sin dejar rastros, Tony a los veinte minutos llego, no encontro rastros de Pepper, ni de Hammer, ni de nadie. Sentia impotencia, impontencia de no poder haber llegado antes, impotencia de que Hammer se haya llevado a Pepper y el no estuviera con ella para defenderla. A pesar que no sea demostrativo con nada y menos con sus sentimientos mataria, venderia, dejaria todo por ella.

Sentia ira, que ira lo haria romper todo lo que tenga su paso, sentia bronca de que Hammer no tenga las bolas bien puestas para agarrarsela con el y no con una mujer. Por que? Buscaba el Porque de la situacio. Por que una vez en su vida estaba haciendo algo que creia correcto le pasaba algo asi? Por que a ella? Por que no el? Con cada porque le surgian mil mas.

Ya su manera de pensar no era la del mismo Tony soltero, jodon, por un momento penso que comenzaba a "madurar" Pero cuando era realmente madurar para el? Madurar no era algo que pasaba de la noche a la mañana? o era algo que lograria con el pasar del tiempo?.

Tony decidio pasar toda la noche en su taller con su musica a todo volumen arreglando cualquier cosa que se le presentara por su mirada, no se la podria llevar muy lejos, era Hammer un persona que no tenia la misma mentalidad que Tony, se habia escapado de la carcel lo deberian reconocer en cualquier parte. Hammer se las iba a pagar, sea como sea.

Pepper se encontraba en una habitacion casi a oscuras con una pequeña ventana que daba a un callejon, trato de agudizar el oido a traves de aquella ventana y lo que podia llegar a percartar era que es encontraba en una ciudad bastante ruidosa, aquellos ruidos de bocinas, autos, personas se le hacian muy similiar a los New York, sin duda era una ciudad en la que podia recorrer a ojos cerrados. Miedo? Sentia miedo realmente? Creo que el miedo era algo que le falta para revalsar el vaso, sentia mas valor que nunca, era algo que simplemente ella podia solucionar sin dañar a Tony. Sabia que tenia que resistir lo que se le presentara, iba a luchar hasta con sus ultimas fuerzas.

Comenzaba a caer la noche sobre Malibu, Tony se encontraba en su taller con su musica de AC/DC al mango, mejor dicho al maximo. Trataba de poner un motor mucho mas potente a uno de sus autos deportivos, al parecer el no iba saliendo nada bien colocar el nuevo motor, atornillaba, destornillaba, volvia a atornillar y volvia a destornillar. Ponia y sacaba piezas que ni siquiera sabia que si irian en un motor, nada le salia bien. Gritaba, insultaba, pateaba, su mente se encontraba en otro lado, no lograba consentrarse ni siquiera para cambiar algo tan facil como lo era un motor, era algo que lo podia hacer con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras tanto Pepper estaba sentada en una de la esquina de la habitacion apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas tratando de no entrar en llanto, necesitaba saber si Tony se encontraba realmente bien; algo en su interior le decia que si.

-Potts, como te encuentras?- entro Hammer de golpe, lo cual hizo que Pepper se sobresaltara. -Te traje comida, no quiero que mueras de hambre- dejando una bandeja con comida sobre una mesa.

-Tiene cianuro?- pregunto Pepper como si desconfiara y con un poco de ironia -Digo no se, capaz para hacer el "trabajo" mas rapido le pusiste algo-

-Eres arrogante Potts- dijo Hammer, mientras comenzaba acercarse a ella -Al parecer Anthony te contagio un poco-

-Ah mira, tenes algun problema?- elevo apenas sus hombros en señal de "que me importa".

-Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien- se sento junto a ella.

-Llevarnos bien? Vos y yo? Ja.. eso nunca pasara Hammer- se levanto de golpe parandose frente a el, dispuesta a todo -Asi que te vaya quedando bien claro, vos y yo nunca llegaremos hacer nada, NUNCA- resaltando aquel "nunca".

-Ay Virginia, Virginia...- se levanto hacia ella -No se que hare contigo, pero..-comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia ella, mientras ella comenzaba a retroceder -Que pasa Virginia? Acaso no te das cuenta que yo soy lo mejor que te puede llegar a pasar en tu vida?...- Pepper se choco contra la pared, lo cual impidio que siguiera su paso -Te quedaste sin salida querida Virginia- Sus respiraciones se chocaban -mmm lastima- Hammer apoyo sus manos en la pared, rodeando a la rubia -Que feo es estar sin salida, no?- Hammer beso de prepo a Pepper, un beso bruto y salvaje que simplemente a ella le dio repugnancia. Cada vez el beso de Hammer comenzaba a tomar mas salvajismo al que Pepper no respondia y solo luchaba por salir de ahi.

**Buenoooooo este fue muy cortito, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy.. tiene mucho texto y poco dialogos... la verdad que tarde mil en hacerlo porque simplemente no se me ocurria nada y no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, literalmente obvio. Posta no tengo tiempo para nada, colegio, estudiar, hacer trabajos evaluativos, tareas, ir a entrenar, llego muertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y solo pienso en dormir. Asi que si no les jode DEJEN SU OPINION PORQUE LA VERDAD SIENTO QUE ESCRIBO AL DOPE. **

**ASI QUE POR FAVOR QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN CON UN REVIEW! Y TIREN IDEAS!**


	8. Sentimientos

**Chapther 8: Sentimientos**

A la mañana siguiente Tony desperto en el taller, con su espalda contracturada por dormir en uno de los sofa que habia alli; insulto por algunos minutos, pateo objetos que se le presentaban en el camino y fue directo a darse una ducha. El reloj marcaban las 9.30 a.m, tendria que ir a "trabajar" a pesar de que su mente estaba en otro mundo, su cuerpo debia ocupar el lugar en la oficia del CEO. Poco despues de bañarse decidio llamar a su buen amigo Rhodey, necesitaba contarle lo que paso con Pepper, ni siquiera Happy lo sabia con exactitud. Al rededor de las 10.30 y 11.00 am llego Rhodey con su tipico uniforme, se cruzo a Tony andando en boxers por el living con una taza da cafe.

-No pensas cambiarte? o acaso ir a trabajar?- pregunto Rhodey al ver a su amigo asi, este simple lo miro y lo ignoro mientras seguia su camino hacia el sofa. Rhodey lo siguio y se sento junto a el -Que te pasa hermano?.. No me jodas! Pepper rompio contigo pero... las chicas no son las que siempre andan tristes? lloran como marranos? comen helado llorando mientras ven Nothing Hill?- dijo mientras usaba aquel tono ironico de Tony, el simplemente lo miro con odio- Para.. rompieron?-

-No claro que no!- dijo Tony mientras se concentraba moviendo su taza de cafe.

-Entonces?- realizo una pausa- Esta embarazada?- Tony se puso mas serio de lo que estaba.

-No tampoco, podes dejar de decir idioteces hombre!- tomo el ultimo sorbo de cafe que contenia su taza de Ironman -Necesito de psicologia barata de amigo...-

-Si no me decis, no sabre en te ayudare- dijo Rhodey mientras lo interrumpia.

-Me interrumpis una vez mas te empiezo a pegar trompadas hasta que quedes inconsiente y te desangres-

-Uy que miedo- dijo su amigo agitando de lado a lados sus manos a la altura de sus hombros -Pero decime que pasa-

-Viste que Hammer huyo de la prision- Rhodey simplemente asintio -Bueno al parecer Pepper llamo la policia aquella noche de los drones y Hammer le prometio que volveria.. no se lo con exactitud porque Pepper jamas me lo conto-

-Y como te enteraste?- interrogo con duda

-Me informo Natasha... ayer por al rededor del mediodia- Rhodey esta por interrumpir a su amigo pero Tony continuo su relato- Hammer se llevo a Pepper y no tengo la mas puta idea de donde mierda puede estar- Tony realmente parecia angustiado -Rhodey verdaderamente me preocupa- Rhodey apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo en forma de animo.

-Y que realmente sientes por Pepper?- pregunto

_**...Si es que no puedes hablar no te atrevas a volver, si te quieres ocultar tal vez te podria haber y el amor que no sabe a quien y ni que hablaras si tu verdad te abrazara otra vez...**_

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento algo por una mujer que no sea coger una noche y nunca mas saber de ella... siento algo raro que nunca antes senti, primero pense que estaba algo como ebrio pero luego comenzo a ser constante- dijo Tony siendo completamente sincero frente a su amigo -Es tipo cuando te levantas con resaca que sentir un revuelto en el estomago? Bueno algo similar- Rhodey puso su mas cara de tarado al escuchar eso que acabo de decir Tony -Que? Que pasa? Que tengo?... ya se que muy hermoso aunque este asi -se señalo el cuerpo.

-No me refiero a esto es que...-

-Te gusto? Es eso? Por favor, yo te creia hombre- lo interrumpio y provoco una desconformacion por parte de su amigo.

-No es eso-

-Ay que alivio...-

-Me dejas continuar?- exijio Rhodey -Te estaba diciendo que es que estas enamorando- la cara de Tony fue epica -Es eso, te estas enamorando, Quien lo diria Anthony Stark enamorandose-

-De vos? No gracias, tendras tu onda, tu elegancia pero no me enamoraria de vos-

-Podes dejar de hacerte el boludo y escucharme. Te estas enamorando de Pepper- realizo una pausa -Anda dime la verdad-

_**...habla si puedes, grita que sientes. Dime a quien quieres y te hace feliz...**_

-La verdad?- indago Tony

-Si y toda. Soy tu amigo, merezco saberla-

-Para eso me compro un diario intimio- dijo para sus adentros Tony -Pero es verdad- dirijiendose a el, su amigo se limito a solo asentir -No se de que verdad me hablas?- Rhodey lo fulmino con la mirada- Esta bien... tenes razon pero no se si es enamorarme pero es un sentimiento raro, de las 24 horas del dia como minino 12hs me las paso pensando en ella, parezco una adolescente enamorada del mariscal de campo de la High School- realizo una pausa, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Solo admitelo, no te hagas el duro siempre Tony, solo dilo-

-Viste que feo el dia? Parece que llovera- En California, habia sol, el cielo se encontraba despejado. Tony decia cualquier cosa, solo para cambiar de tema.

_**...si no puedes escuchar, aunque insistas hablaré. Si lo quieres mirame, y tus ojos hablaran. tal vez. Sentiras el amor e iras tras el, hablaras y tu verdad te abrazara otra vez...**_

-No me cambies de tema, que te cuesta decir que estas enamorado de Pepper-

-Simplemente, siento por ella algo que no senti nunca, menos en la universidad.. es algo parecido pero esta vez es mas profundo. Daria todo por ella, si es necesario quedaria en la nada para salvarla y si... la amo-

**Buenoooooooooooooo este tambien es cortito pero es por las falta de ideas, asi que bueno nada, si me tiran algunas ideas para poner aca no me vendrian nada mal, la verdad estoy muy contenta por lo reviews nuevos, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN REVIEW QUE ME ALEGRA SABER SU OPINION AL RESPECTO. **


	9. Sentimientos parte 2

**Chapter 9: Sentimientos (parte dos)**

Pepper estaba en aquella cama en el rincon de esa fria habitacion, su ropa se encontraba un poco desacomodada y su pelo apenas revuelto. Unos pocos rayos de luz entraban por aquella ventana, antes de abrir sus ojos, comenzo a pensar en que todo tendria que haber sido una pesadilla, simplemente ella despertaria en su departamento luego de haber pasado una noche de lujo junto a Tony, al abrir sus ojos el estaria roncando junto a ella, pasando un brazo por su vientre. Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de simplemente era producto de su imaginacion, ya que se encontraba sola; no recordaba nada de la noche anterior era como si su mente se hubiese quedado en blanco, Por que no recordaba nada?

Trato de acomodar sus pensamiento y hacer memoria de lo que habia pasado, estaba ella y Hammer en esa misma habitacion, el la habia encerrado contra la pared y...la habia besado, besado contra su propia voluntad... y de ahi que mas sucedio?, su mente era una laguna de pensamientos; ademas de ahi no recuerda nada mas pero por que? Hammer podria haberlo hecho algo? acaso... abusar sexualmente de ella mientras ella esta inconsiente o lo que fuese?

Su cuerpo comenzo a estremecerse, su piernas y manos comenzaron a temblarle, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse lentamente; se llevo sus rodillas a su pecho y se aferro a ellas mientras hundia su cabeza. Comenzo a sollozar hasta que no aguanto mas y rompio en llanto, sentia miedo, ira, preocupacion, sentia tantas cosas y no podia hacer nada al respecto.

_**...When did the rain become a storm. When did the clouds become to fall Yeah we got knocked out of course by a natural force and well, we'll be swimming when it's gone...**_

Apenas aparezca Hammer por esa maldita puerta me iba a tirar hacia el, le pegaria, lo insultaria hasta que me diga que hizo anoche, es imposible que de un segundo a otro no recuerde nada, Dios, me sentia tan sucia al solo pensar que ese hijo de re mil puta me habria tocado.

_**...All the pain you try to hide. Chose your mascara lines as they stream down from your eyes and let them go, let them fly. Holding back, won't turn back time believe I've tried...**_

_"Virginia, calmate... Respira profundo y pone la mente en blanco, pensa que cualquier momento vas a poder salir de aqui. Simplemente me debo calmar y pensar como actuar". _Eran los pensamientos que se le venian a Pepper a la mente, tomo una bocanada profunda de aire, se seco los ojos con las mangas de su campera, se levanto de aquella cama y se acomodo sus ropas y camino de un lado a otro de la habitacion, asi estuvo por unos varios minutos hasta que Hammer volvio a cruzar aquella puerta que separaba a Pepper de su mundo.

-Que mierda hiciste- ella se abalanzo sobre el.

-Yo? nada- tratando de esquivarla pero le fue imposible.

-Acaso no tenes los huevos bien puestos para decirme lo que mierda hiciste anoche?- lo agarro del cuello de la camisa.

-Que queres que te diga? No se de que me hablas- trato de sonar indiferente, a lo que Pepper no supo que decirle; de un segundo a otro con brutalidad la arrojo sobre la cama. -Que mierda queres saber? Si abuse de vos anoche, luego de que te cede sin que lo notaras?.. Eso queres saber?.. si lo hice habra algun problema? - Pepper no creia lo que acababa de oia- Que pasa? Va a venir Ironman a cagarme a golpes y a salvarte? No te creas porque ni siquiera se debe estar preocupando por vos...-Comenzo a hacerle un nudo en la gargante -Por favor, jodeme que le creias a los "sentimientos" de Anthony.

**Capitulo corto! muy corto pero sin embargo no tengo mas ideas, para volcar aqui. Sin duda necesito y espero sus reviews! El vienes 31/8 fui a ver a Maroon 5, lo que fue ese recital aun sigo sin creer que estuve ahi. Ahora, tengo mucho sueño, les subo este cap y me voy a dormir, no tengo tiempo ni de dormir bien; necesito vacaciones!**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSS!**


	10. Histerica

Chapter 10: Histerica

La preocupacion de Meryl comenzaba a crecer con el paso de los dias, el no saber nada de su hermana la preocupaba demasiado, por un lado Susan no paraba de atormentarla con preguntas como _"Por que mi tia no me llama?", "Por que mi tia no se conecta al facebook?", "Mi tia se enojo conmigo porque me porte mal?", "Mi tia ya no me quiere?", "Hoy llamo mi tia?", "Mi tia viajo? Pero no me conto nada!" _

La mayor parte de la familia estaba enterada del pequeño suceso ocurrido hacia un par de dias atras, obviamente a excepcion de Susan.

Meryl, nunca habia cruzado palabra con Tony, menos en una reunion que habia organizado por su cumpleaños hace años que fueron un "Hola que tal?" de parte de ella y un "Ah con que ella es tu hermana Pepper? Nada que ver con vos" por parte de Tony; para Meryl, Tony era aquel prototipo de hombres a los que odiaba, arrogante, creido, idiota, egoista, etc. Muy en el fondo presentia que su hermana en algun tiempo estuvo enamorada de el y no si no lo fue no iba a tardar mucho en caer en sus garras.

Decidio ir a la compañia Stark para dialogar con Tony, algo debia saber y necesitaba respuestas certeras y el era el unico con el que podia recurrir por el momento.

Tony, en cambio, se encontraba en su oficina tratando de encertar bolas de papel en el cesto de basura al rato de unos 10 minutos una cantidad de papeles rodeaban el cesto y unos pocos habiann dentro de el.

-Disculpe señor Stark, una chica insiste en verlo- informo su secretaria desde la puerta principal de la oficina.

-Es atractiva?- Pregunto armando otra bola de papel.

-Ni lo sueñes Stark- dijo apareciendo por detras de la secretaria -Necesito hablar contigo y no tengo todo el dice -Le parecieron varios rasgos similares a los de Pepper.

-Ay! yo tampoco, sabias?- respondiendo de manera ironica mientras colocaba sus pies sobre el escritorio- Bueno, ponete comoda que en 5 minutos tengo un partido con aquella hermosura -señalando la X-box, Meryl se sento frente el- Que necesitas? Tu papi Tony es todo oidos-

-No trates conmigo Stark- dijo de una forma muy cortante- Soy casada-

-Hay que lastima, me rompes el corazon- fingio indignacion- Sabes que te me haces familiar? Salimos? Tuvimos algun amorio? Secundaria? o Universidad?-

-No jodas- ya comenzaba a enojarse- Lo unico que piso este lugar es para saber que sabes acerca de mi hermana-

-No conozco a tu hermana-

-Virginia Potts, te suena?- realizo una pausa al ver que no obtuvo respuesta de parte de Tony, quedando perplejo a tal respuesta de ella- Pepper, como tu le decis-

-Pepper es tu hermana?- realizo una pausa para tragar saliva y armar otra pelota de papel- Con que eres la famosa Lucy!- dijo con un sonrisa de orgullo por cambiarle el nombre.

-De hecho soy Meryl, Stark- con cierto grado de furia.

-Es lo mismo Cindy- volviendo a confudir su nombre- En que te puedo ayudar?- tratando de mostrar interes.

-Me confundis el nombre otra vez y comenzaras a ver todo negro y estaras inrreconocible, oiste?- se cruzo de piernas con una cara de satisfaccion- Vamos al grano, dime todo lo que sabes acerca de Virginia?-

-Eres igual a tu hermana...-miro la hora de su reloj- Yo? Que deberia saber?- haciendose el desentendido.

-No te hagas el idiota- realizo una pausa -Ah para! ya lo sos! Dime todo lo que sepas, ahora- ponindo el dedo indice en forma vertical sobre el escritorio-

-Lo mismo que antes, nada- bajo los pies de la mesa -estoy en la nada, en la nada misma-

-Me imagino porque ni los cordones te sabes atar- Tony sentia que lo estaba aplastando en palabras, era igual o quizas peor que Pepper para discutir. Las Potts eran bastante inteligentes-

_-Aparte de eso- penso Tony_

-Siendo completamente sincera, la preocupacion que sentis por alguien que trabaja desde hace años contigo y ahora esta desaparecida, es terrible-

-Totalmente, no como de la angustia, te lo juro!- con su mayor tono sarcastico.

-No tengo tiempo para tus chiste, ya me hiciste perder mucho tiempo... Si no sabes acerca de mi hermana entonces no te molestara en que te haga una simple pregunta, no?-

-Depende...-

A Tony se le complicaba cada vez esta especie de duelo con la hermana de Pepper, nunca penso que llegara a esto con una mujer. Las peleas que tenia con Pepper era simples, hasta ahora, y siempre lo solucioba callandola de un beso o haciendole el amor.

Esto se estaba volviendo fastidioso para ambos, pero mas para Tony, muchas de las cosas que decia las decia sin pensar y mas cuando estaba discutiendo con alguien. Lo que faltaba para que de en el blanco era que se le escapara lo de su relacion. Dedicio pensar aunque se una palabra de cada oracion de las que diga para mantener el secreto como lo hacia hasta ahora.

-Pepper me conto TODO, asi que no te preocupes- Era Psicologa sabia como sacarle verdad o mentira a Tony y a cualquiera.

-Todo de que?- Tony sospechaba, ya que Pepper le habia dicho y le hizo jurar que no diran nada a nadie, solomante lo sabian Rhodey y Happy, sus mas cercanos.

-Todo de ustedes-

-Ja! si y yo me chupo el dedo. Dale contate otro Tina- Meryl estaba contendiendo su furia para pegarle-

-Se que entre ustedes hay algo, lo veo cuando se te ilumina la mirada cuando mencionan a Virginia o ella sale como alma que llevo el diablo cuando recibe un llamado tuyo, tendre cara de idiota pero no lo soy- le dijo la rubia con mucha segurida.

-No se de que hablas, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado- haciendose el desentendido como antes.

-Como quieras, no tengo tiempo que perder- Habia emprendido postura para retirarse de aquella oficina pero Tony la retuvo con un "Y si pasa algo, que?", ya que le estaba dando la espalda se le dibujo una sonrisa de satisfaccion, se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente a Tony. -No hay ningun problema, solo si le haces algun daño te hare tragar la armadura de mierda que tenes entera-

-Es brava- penso Tony

-O de ultima instancia lo hago mas sencillo, te castro con una cuchara de platico- Eso le dolio, por lo cual realizo una mueca de dolor- Ahora dime todo lo que sabes-

-Ya te dije no se mucho, es como si la tierra se la haya tragada-

-No seas boludo, sos Ironman, eres el numero 1 en tecnologia, no me voy a tragar esa escusa-

-Se la llevo un enfermo, psicopata, llamado Justin Hammer- realizo una pausa- es como si la trago la tierra- dijo con sinceridad.

-Jodeme?! Posta?- con su mayor tono ironico le respondio la psicologa-

-Si boluda, posta que no te jodo- le respondio de la misma manera.

-No tengo mas tiempo que perder con alguien tan inteligente como vos- Saco algo de su billetera -Si sabes algo, llamame- le dio su tarjeta en la que se podian leer datos para donde contactarla _"Meryl Potts, Psicologa" _y se retiro de la oficina.

-Ja! igual que la hermana.. Histerica!- dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar nuevamente informacion sobre el paradero de Hammer y Pepper. Era algo de todos los dias, como ponerse su armadura y salir a recorrer el perimetro de Malibu y sus alrededores.

**HOLA! Despues de creo seis meses volvi a actualizar. La verdad y de todo corazon les pido mil perdones a todos. Anduve con mucho problemas, por empezar comence a exigirme mas con hockey porque le estaba descuidando y la verdad es lo mas importante que tengo en la vida, claro despues de mi familia, es mi cable a tierra. Segundo con el cole, tuve que levantar varias materias. Pero les digo que hace como 3 meses tengo escrito este cap y dos mas lo que pasa es que me daba mucha fiaca pasarlos a la compu y dije bueno los paso, asi que posiblemente para el fin de semana ya tienen el que sigue y la verdad va a cambiar mucho la historia de fic. Asi que preparencen, eh!. Tercero GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON AUNQUE FUERAN POQUITOS ME GUSTAN! ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A ironhuddy, Isabella, iron-huddy-wong. LA VERDAD GRACIAS Y ESPERO TENER MAS REVIEWS PORQUE QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN, SI LES PARECE UNA MIERDA O QUE ONDA? **

**Bueno me aburri de escribir esto personal hahahahaah, los leo en la proxima.**


	11. Accidente

**Chapter 11: Accidente **

Pepper se encontraba en esa fría y oscura habitación, en la cual estuvo más de un mes y medio. Dias como semanas se tornaban largas para ambos.

Pepper solo necesitaba dos cosas, a Tony y un largo baño; su cabello perdió ese brillo tan peculiar que poseía, su mirada se encontraba triste y distante a la realidad, su uñas estaba todas rotas y sin arreglar, y en su interior nunca perdía fe pero para definirla no era la misma Potts de siempre, había cambiado y mucho que ni ella misma se reconocía. Todas las noches soñaba su reencuentro con Tony y con los suyos.

Hammer interrumpió el silencio de la habitación, entro alterado, más de lo normal.

-Vamos, vístete- arrojando una bolsa. Ella miro extrañada -Te podes apurar? y cambiar? No tengo toda la noche, gracias- La noche era de frio y lluvia. Un clima espantoso para New York.

-Y esto?- No pensaba mover ni un dedo hasta obtener una respuesta certera.

-Menos preguntas y mas acción, vamos cámbiate- sin dudas Justin estaba demasiado alteradito - APURATE- elevando el tono de voz.

Pepper se levantó de la cama, con su mirada seria-** A mí no me gritas, oíste? No sos quien para obligarme hacer algo. Estoy acá en contra de mi voluntad, no sos NADIE oíste? NADIE Hammer, para lo ****único**** que servís es para dar ****órdenes**** y estar a la cabeza, porque lo sabes muy bien y yo también... NO TENES LOS HUEVOS SUFICIENTES NI BIEN PUESTOS PARA ACABAR CON ESTO Y MATARME DE UNA VEZ. Que quieres? Quieres hundir a Tony?****...**** Eso quieres hundir a Tony pero desde mí por eso me secuestraste?****...**** O que, quieres a una mujer para vos?****...**** Sea lo que sea, sos un cobarde Hammer **- Mientras comenzaba acercarse mucho más a Justin - **Sos un simple cobarde, eso es lo que sos****….**** E. **

Hammer la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza - No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más escuchaste linda?- para luego soltarla de golpe y arrojarla en la cama.

Segundos después aparecieron los monos de Justin y escoltaron a Pepper al baño para que se pudiera cambiar, allí se cambió con unos jeans oscuros una camiseta blanca básica, una campera deportiva negra y unas zapatillas converse negras, se lavó la cara y se ató el cabello, se la iban a llevar, pero a dónde?. La rubia estaba jugada, en cuanto ponga un pie fuera del edificio se echaría a correr en sentido contrario, era un hecho.

Volvió a la habitación y Hammer se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro - Al fin, nos vamos- de la forma más forra que podría haber.

Fuera del lugar, volvió a respirar el aire tan puro que podría tener la libertad, a su alrededor vio puros edificios como especies de fábricas y un Audi negro frente a sus ojos, la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más intensidad. Debajo del paraguas ella y uno de los monos de Hammer que la sostenía por la muñeca, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y en su interior conto hasta tres, con gran facilidad logro zafarse del hombre.

Comenzó a correr en sentido a contrario a la dirección en que estaba el auto, corrió como si el mundo se fuera acabar, saco fuerzas de donde ya casi no tenia, con todo su valor y sin ya nada que perder comenzó a correr, casi nadie conocía mejor su ciudad como ella lo hacía. En cualquier momento encontraría a algún policía o iría a la central policial y si sus piernas le permitirían podría a llegar a la torre Stark, ya que no necesitaba llave, solo una clave. A pesar de la lluvia que le impedía ver más allá de un metro y medio de distancia llego a la esquina, sin dudarlo un segundo cruzo la calle y siguió su corrida; algo le decía que no debía estar tan lejos de Park Avenue.

Tony por su parte se encontraba en la torre Stark, dando vueltas en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño. Aquella amplia cama la sentía tan vacía sin Pepper a su lado, la última vez que habían estado en New York, fue para el cuatro de Julio, juntos allí pasaron una noche inolvidable.

Se levantó y emprendió camino hacia la cocina, de su máquina de café último modelo se preparó un cappuccino en su taza de Ironman, regalo de uno sus fans. Volvió a la cama con su taza, tomando de a poco su cappuccino caliente, acomodo sus almohadas para quedar sentado.

-Jarvis pon mi álbum privado de fotos- le ordeno a la computadora.

-Enseguida señor- le respondió Jarvis y a la vez se encendió el gran televisor

Así Jarvis puso un álbum privado de Tony, el cual tenía fotos recientes con Pepper, algunas eran del momento de ocio de ella, la fotografía le gustaba y lo hacía bastante bien aunque nunca haya tomado clases para ello. Sus favoritas eran unas tomadas por Pepper en los jardines de la mansión Stark, estaban ambos haciendo caras alocadas (idea de Tony).

_**_Flashback_**_

_**Pepper se encontraba sentada en los jardines de la mansión Stark con la cámara de fotos que había sido regalada por Tony hacia unos meses atrás, una Canon T4I con un zoom óptico 100/400mm último modelo, por un comienzo Pepper se había negado a una cámara era un gasto innecesario pero como Tony era tan terco insistió en regalarle una. **_

_**Con un short de jean, una remera de gasa rosa medio transparente y descalza. Amaba la frescura de la mañana en la primavera, comenzó tomar fotos de las distintas cosas que se le pasaban por la vista, nubes, aves, algún que otro avión que pasaba, a la naturaleza que había al su alrededor, a la mansión y a ella misma. Todo desde distintos ángulos, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al igual que sintió la yema de un dedo recorriendo su espalda, con media sonrisa se giró para ver a Tony con su cabello despeinado y sus ojos achinados de recién levantado, Pepper no pudo reírse y tomarle una foto.**_

_**-Sos lindo hasta recién levantado- dijo mirando a través del lente.**_

_**-Que pasa Potts? Nos levantamos melosa hoy?- dijo mirando mientras ella continuaba sacando fotos a un picaflor que se encontraba volando sobre un rosal que ella había plantado. **_

_**-**__**Podría ser Stark- se dio vuelta y le volvió a saca otra foto- mientras se reía**__**.**_

_**-Aunque quieras que salga horrible no vas a poder- hasta recién levantado, su ego seguía igual. **_

_**-Como digas- Tony le saco la cámara- Ey! Que haces?- reprochándole.**_

_**-Shh..- dijo enfocando - ahora sonríe - Le tomo unas cuantas fotos- Ahora quédate ahí- se levantó mientras configuraba la cámara. La apoyo en el pasto y puso el contador automático con diez disparos, fue corriendo y se sentó junto a Pepper – Son diez disparos, así que se imaginativa, porque yo obviamente lo soy- El contador lleg los disparos comenzaron. **_

_**La primera foto, fue de ambos sonriendo, otra como si estuvieran gritando, la tercera sacando Pepper sonrió y Tony saco la lengua, cuarta Pepper inflo sus cachetes y Tony puso sus ojos viscos, quinta Tony le robo un beso a Pepper, y así continuamente fueron las fotos. Parecían dos niños con un juguete nuevo.**_

_**Pepper se levantó y tomo la cámara, comenzó a mirar las fotos mientras se sentaba junto a Tony – Esta es mi favorita- era una de las ultimas que Tony le estaba abrazando por detrás – Creo que la voy a imprimir así la pongo en un cuadro- **_

_**-Me haces una copia?- dijo jugando con la hierba**_

_**-El tecnológico Tony Stark quiere una foto impresa en un cuadro?- dijo algo sorprendida.**_

_**-Me cambiaste Pepper… ALGO… pero lo hiciste- **_

_**_Fin del FlashBack_ **_

Tony se encontraba muy concentrado recordando aquel momento hasta que Jarvis lo interrumpió.

Pepper corría y corría sin parar, corría como si no habría mañana, así realizo dos largas cuadras, al llegar a la esquina fue interceptada por dos Audi negros, de uno bajaron dos matones que la sujetaron para meterla al otro Audi, lucho y lucho por zafarse de ellos pero fue en vano. Se sentó obligada en el asiento del copiloto, aquel auto era manejado por Hammer.

-Hola primor- la cara de asco de Pepper al oír aquellas palabras fue épica.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más intensidad, solo los truenos iluminaban las calles y no era prudente manejar con aquella tormenta. Pareciera que el cielo se caería abajo de tanta agua. Hammer comenzó a manejar con mucha velocidad, la cual llegaba a los 70 km/h. Las llantas del auto resbalaban en el cemento, Justin tomo una curva muy cerrada la cual hizo que el auto saliera de control por un par de metros hasta que logro estabilizarlo y subió la velocidad. Pepper iba rezando en su interior en cambio Hammer iba cegado en la carretera, tan cegado que no vio un auto salir de la 7ma, ambos autos chocaron, Pepper como no tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto reboto su frente contra el parabrisas lo que hizo que miles de cristales del vidrio saltaran, algunos clavándose en su frente, otros en su brazo izquierdo, su brazo derecho se torció en el impacto. Justin salió disparado por el parabrisas aterrizando encima del otro auto, el hombre que manejaba el otro auto quedo incrustado entre los autos.

-Señor encontraron a la Sta. Potts- informo Jarvis trayendo a Tony de nuevo al mundo real, lejos de los recuerdos.

-Ah mira vos- dijo jugando con la cuchara que estaba dentro de su taza, sin prestar atención. Pasando unos cuantos segundos después tomo conciencia de lo que le informo Jarvis. - Que dijiste? Donde esta Pepper?- el corazón de Tony se aceleró.

-Está siendo trasladada al Lenox Hill Hospital- el corazón del Tony dio un vuelco de 360 grados, había posibilidades que no esté con vida, como muy pocas que si- y una cosa más señor...- el corazón de Tony se paralizo - Encontraron a Hammer, muerto-

-Yo sabía que estaba detrás de todo esto… pero Pepper como esta?-

-Informaron que con vida, pero muy débil- al oír eso, Tony salió hacia su closet, se vistió y tomo se colocó la armadura, manejar no era prudente con aquella tormenta, pero volar lo era? No le importaba nada, solo llegar a Lenox Hill y ver a su novia con sus propios ojos, después de tanto tiempo.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A TODOS! Después de tanto tiempo, volví les pido mil perdones a todos pero anduve con mucho problemas encima, así que pedo cumplía con el colegio y con hockey.**

**Ahora si les voy a actualizar mas seguido. **

**Les gusta el icon? Dejen su opinión y ya tengo miles de ideas para seguir esta y comenzar una nueva**

**Espero que les guste a todos y dejen su Review! Besotess a todos (:**


End file.
